A Prep, Potterhead and Goff read My Immortal
by crazykillercupcakes
Summary: My Immortal- the worst fanfic ever to be writtten. But What happens when a prep, potterhead and goff get together and read it? Will they die laughing, or will they die of shock? Read to find out!
1. Authors Notes

Authors Notes:

This is the infamous My Immortal, which depending on how you look at it, is the worst or the best fanfiction ever.

This is a commentary by Crazykillercupcakes that are:

Coco1971- The Prep

**Midnightstar19- The Potterhead**

_Crazyrebel101- The goffik stanist_

Each of us will write in the font our name is displayed in above. We know many people have commentated on My Immortal, but its just too good a hilarious oppurtunity to miss! Hope you enjoy, and remember, fortunately we don't own My Immortal, and unfortunately we do not own Harry Potter. * **sobs uncontrollably and then dies** *

Please read and review, we'd love to know what you think of our random hyperness. XD


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)(_Err,No Your Not -_-)_ 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven(_Thanks For Stating That)_, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2!(_Poor Guy)_ MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness (random apostrophe) Dementia Raven Way(_WTF?)_ and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name)(_You Don't Have Long Hair When Your Born)_ with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)_(Well I Don't And I'm Still Here)_. I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie **(Uh, that would be incest if you were related)**. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white.(_WHAT VAMPIRE HAS TEETH STRAIGHT?)_ I have pale white skin(_Vampire's Don't Go Out Much)_. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). **(Thats good, state the obvious, I'd never have guessed!)** I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell)(_Yes I Couldn't)_ and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.(_How Would a Witch Know About Hot Topic If Their Not a Muggle-born?)_ For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots.(_What happened to the Uniform?)_ I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts.(_How DID She Get To Hogwarts?)_ It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about(_WTF?)_. A lot of preps stared at me(_What Bout the Other Groups?)_. I put up my middle finger at them._(gee Thats nice)_

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Draco Malfoy! (great use of an ellipsis)

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. **(Out of character or what? Draco Malfoy, shy? Uh don't you mean a bigheaded prat?)**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!_(no Its not Good FANGZ) _**(First of all, my name isn't fangz. Second of all, this is not good, and I'm nearly throwing up from laughing, no joke, i'm ROFLD- Rolling on the floor like Draco.)**(As the PREP, I have to comment on the spelling. I have been ordered to. so...it's spelt thanks.)


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz (Okay, the prep is back for some NERDY spelling advice. IT'S THANKS!) 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma (ITS ME! It doesn't even save time!) story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom_(Like you do.)_. It was snowing and raining again_(NOO! Its either RAINING or SNOWING)_. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had_(Like You Do)._ My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends_.(Why would want to sleep in a coffin?)_ I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on_.(Uniform?)_ **(Seconded) **I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun._(Why? I thought with the "THEME" of the story that you would make the hair defy gravity?)_

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis (THIS) is u!) **(I feel sorry for Raven…)** woke up then and grinned at me._(you slept with your friend?)_ She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)_(hookers)_ **(I thought you had pale skin?)**

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall. **(Knowing you, you're probably going the wrong way. Its in the dungeons. You need to go up before you can go on.)**

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me._(STALKER! And why would draco do that? OOC)_

"Hi." he said. **_(Look, Draco doesn't just talk to random people…)_**

"Hi." I replied flirtily. (FLIRTILY?**)**_(WTF)_

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me._(like you do)_ **(How would Draco know about a muggle band, and why would a muggle band play in Hogsmeade? Weird Sisters FTW!)**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.** (Draco would just drag you if he wanted you. He probably hates you, sorry.)**

I gasped._(:O Cliffhanger yaaay)_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So, Chapter Two. we'd love it if you can review, we're all dying here at the writing style. Most of us have read the whole story, and we're disgusted. I have spent a lot of time crying with laughter.<p>

The Prep, the Potterhead & The 'Goff'


End file.
